2 am
by LilithL
Summary: Różne rzeczy dzieją się o drugiej nad ranem.


Tytuł: _2 a.m._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Pairing: Sakamoto Tatsuma x Mutsu

Ostrzeżenia: M (chyba?)

Streszczenie: tak jakby część trzecia mini cyklu fików o Tatsumie i Mutsu oraz luźno powiązany ciąg dalszy _„Kaientai" _ oraz _„Niczyjej Winy"._

* * *

><p>Szumiąca woda tylko częściowo zagłuszała jego głośny oddech. Tatsuma stał pod prysznicem pozwalając, by strumienie zimnej wody spływały po jego muskularnym ciele. Zaciskał mocno oczy, ale nie mógł pozbyć się obrazu, który nawiedzał go w snach, a ostatnio, ku jego przerażeniu, za dnia. Spomiędzy jego warg uciekła wiązanka przekleństw. Wizja nie chciała zniknąć.<p>

Mutsu stojąca przed nim z potulnie spuszczonym wzrokiem, powoli zdejmująca ubranie. Mutsu leżąca na jego łóżku, naga, z rumieńcem na policzkach, zmrużonymi oczami. Mutsu wijąca się pod nim w spazmach rozkoszy, błagająca go o więcej, jej skóra lśniąca od potu, usta drżące i rozchylone.

Sakamoto zacisnął zęby. Oparł gorące czoło o kafelki, oddychając szybko i urywanie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczęły się jego fantazje. Fakt, że Mutsu była jedyną kobietą na statku wcale nie pomagał. Kapitan próbował radzić sobie z narastającą obsesją na temat drobnej, brązowowłosej kobiety na różne sposoby, z których większość polegała na odwiedzaniu wszystkich barów z hostessami oraz burdeli, na jakie tylko natrafiali podczas podróży. Nic nie pomagało. Pani vice kapitan nadal zajmowała jego myśli. Sakamoto obawiał się, że niedługo dostanie nerwicy.

Najgorsze było to, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej przegranej pozycji. Może i łączyło ich coś na kształt przyjaźni, chociaż to określenie niezupełnie nadawało się do opisu ich relacji. Pocałowali się raz, ale obydwoje byli całkiem pijani, więc to praktycznie się nie liczyło. Tatsuma wiedział, że Mutsu prędzej odstrzeliłaby mu głowę, niż pocałowała, o innych rzeczach nie wspominając. Pozostawały jedynie marzenia oraz chwile takie, jak ta, kiedy stał w strumieniach zimnej wody, próbując schłodzić szalejące uczucia. Zawsze kończyło się w ten sam sposób; czuł tęsknotę sprawiającą niemal fizyczny ból.

Z westchnieniem zakręcił kurek prysznica. Stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, ociekający wodą, w głowie czując pustkę. Pomasował skronie, przeczuwając nadciągającą migrenę, po czym odwrócił się, by wyjść z kabiny.

I wtedy ją zobaczył. Przed nim stała Mutsu z jak zawsze spiętymi w kucyk włosami, błyskiem w brązowych oczach i drobnymi ustami o różanej barwie. Była całkiem naga, widział kropelki potu zroszone na jasnej skórze.

Tatsuma zamarł w pół kroku, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. W głowie rozpoczęła się szaleńcza gonitwa myśli; jak długo tu była, dlaczego w ogóle stoi przed nim, jak ją pan Bóg stworzył..?

Rozszerzonymi oczami patrzył, jak uśmiecha się lekko i wchodzi do kabiny, stając przy nim blisko, o wiele za blisko. Poczuł sunące po torsie dłonie. Widział jej rozchylające się usta, te śliczne, małe usteczka; dziewczyna stanęła na palcach, unosząc głowę. Sakamoto nachylił się, mrużąc oczy.

-Mutsu…

Głośny hałas spowodował, że Tatsuma usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, dysząc ciężko. Próbował się uspokoić przez dłuższą chwilę. Jego serce łomotało, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Zamrugał, zdziwiony, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że to był tylko sen.

Opadł na poduszki z rozdrażnionym warknięciem. Zaklął, podnosząc narzutę i widząc mokrą plamę na spodniach. Świetnie, zachowuje się, jakby był nabuzowanym hormonami nastolatkiem. Tego mu było trzeba. Kolejny powód, żeby przeklinać samego siebie. Cudownie.

Tatsuma wstał z łóżka, zdjął spodnie, w których zwykł sypiać i narzucił jedwabny szlafrok z haftowanym wzorkiem w srebrne gwiazdki. Skoro już obudził się w ten wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sposób, mógł kontynuować samoudręczenie i iść zmyć wszelkie ślady „_nocnej przygody_".

Wychodząc na korytarz, zastanowił się, co też mogło narobić takiego hałasu. Miał nadzieję, że statek nie został zaatakowany, bo już tylko tego brakowało, by dopełnić jego rozpaczy. Właściwie, to spodziewał się już wszystkiego; może szybka śmierć z rąk międzygalaktycznych zbirów ukróci jego męki.

Sakamoto dotarł do łazienki i wrzucił spodnie do zlewu. W tej chwili cała jego nienawiść do świata skumulowała się w tej części garderoby. Zaczął przepierać, mamrocząc pod nosem kwieciste wiązanki przekleństw we wszystkich znanych językach.

Wtem ponownie usłyszał głośny rumor. Zdziwiony, ale też zaniepokojony, skierował się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Ku jego zdumieniu, hałas zdawał się dochodzić z pracowni informatycznej. Tatsuma stanął w otwartych drzwiach i omiótł wzrokiem wnętrze pomieszczenia.

Cała podłoga zaścielona była plątaniną kabli, przewodów i wszelkiego rodzaju ustrojstwa. Tu i ówdzie walały się stosy papierów wysypujące się z pudełek. Dwie blaszane szafki leżały przewrócone, to pewnie one narobiły tego hałasu. Sakamoto uniósł brwi, odnajdując pośród tego chaosu nie kogo innego, jak Mutsu.

Dziewczyna pisała coś zawzięcie na tablecie. Jej zazwyczaj gładko przyczesane włosy były w nieładzie. Koszulę miała rozpiętą, wyraźnie widział jasny top oraz rysujący się pod nim stanik, co bardzo mu NIE pomagało w odzyskaniu równowagi. W dodatku ubrana była także w spodnie, chyba samej nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo są obcisłe i co uwypuklają.

Sakamoto przełknął, chcąc pokonać rosnącą w gardle gulę, i odezwał się z nadzieją, że jego głos zabrzmi beztrosko:

-Hej, Mutsu, możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego szerzysz destrukcję i to o drugiej nad ranem?

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, zdziwiona. Widział, jak jej brwi unoszą się wysoko na jego widok. Niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, przygotowany do szybkiego uniku, jeśli zacznie strzelać. Na szczęście nie miała przy sobie pistoletu.

-Nie szerzę destrukcji –odpowiedziała lodowatym tonem. –Mówiłam ci, że chcę zrobić porządek w tej pracowni, posegregować dokumenty, sprawdzić sprzęt i wyrzucić niepotrzebne rzeczy.

Mutsu miała wiele talentów; robienie nieopisanego bałaganu podczas sprzątania było jednym z nich.

-Hmmm… Tak, pamiętam –mruknął Tatsuma, jak zawsze czując się niepewnie pod jej oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. –Tylko dlaczego robisz to teraz?

-Zaczęłam o północy. Nie mogę przerwać w połowie.

-Ale jest _druga nad ranem_…

-I co z tego?

-Może poszłabyś się przespać, czy coś..?

-Spać? A robota sama się zrobi?

-Ale…

-Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłam, kapitanie, ale pozwolisz, że wrócę do pracy.

-Hmm… Jak chcesz…

Z Mutsu nie warto było się kłócić. Po pierwsze, jak wiadomo, kobieta ma zawsze rację, a po drugie, Mutsu wyrobiła w sobie tę zdolność, że jeśli zabrakło jej argumentów lub robiła się zmęczona tłumaczeniem wciąż tego samego, zaczynała kopać lub strzelać. Rozwiązania siłowe zawsze trafiały do ludzi, nie ważne co było przedmiotem dyskusji.

-W takim razie… -Sakamoto jeszcze raz na nią spojrzał. –Dobranoc.

-Jak dla kogo –prychnęła, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Czując się wyjątkowo zbesztany, Tatsuma wyszedł na korytarz i podążył w stronę łazienki.

* * *

><p>Kiedy tylko jego kroki umilkły, Mutsu podniosła wzrok i zerknęła w stronę otwartych drzwi, w których przed chwilą stał kapitan. Zdołała zachować zimną krew, chociaż w środku cała dygotała.<p>

Musiała się czymś zająć, by odwrócić myśli od sprawy, jaka ją nawiedzała od pewnego czasu. Bała się przyznać przed samą sobą, że dręczy ją niepokój, którego źródłem był nie kto inny, jak Sakamoto Tatsuma. Próbowała zrzucić winę na szalejące hormony, lecz to nie poprawiło jej sytuacji.

Zaczęło się od rozpamiętywania pocałunku, do którego doszło, gdy oboje byli pijani. Mutsu nie pamiętała zbyt wiele z tego wieczora, jednak ten moment wrył się w jej pamięć i nie chciał zniknąć. Łapała się na tym, że stoi przed lustrem i dotyka warg opuszkami palców. Następowały po tym albo atak wściekłości na samą siebie i swoją głupotę, albo przygnębienie połączone z niebotycznym uczuciem wstydu.

Potem zaczęły się fantazje, początkowo niewinne, stopniowo coraz bardziej kwalifikujące się pod kategorię R-18. Nieważne, ile razy Mutsu przeklinała świat, siebie, _tego idiotę_, swoje naiwne wyobrażenia. Nie miało znaczenia, jak dużo pracowała i jak bardzo zmęczona kładła się spać, o ile w ogóle znalazła czas na sen. Wszystko powracało do niej jeszcze silniejsze.

Na przykład teraz, miast koncentrować się na porządkowaniu, jej myśli wciąż uciekały w stronę Sakamoto ubranego jedynie w jedwabny szlafrok. W dodatku tak niedbale zawiązany. Coś w niej wyobrażało go sobie leżącego na jej łóżku, uśmiechającego się półgębkiem, patrzącego na nią diabelskim wzrokiem tymi błękitnymi oczami.

Mutsu starała się skupić. Nie mogła.

Wyobraźnia nieustannie podsuwała jej obraz kapitana, który nie przestając na nią patrzeć, powoli rozwiązuje pas i rozchyla poły szlafroka, ukazując…

Tablet poszybował przez pomieszczenie i trzasnął o ścianę. Urządzenie szlag trafił.

Mutsu stała na drżących nogach, dysząc głośno. Chciała go nienawidzić. Chciała go nienawidzić za to, że jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej nieodpowiedzialną osobą w całym uniwersum; za to, że przepija bajońskie sumy kiedy tylko lądują na planecie zaopatrzonej w jakikolwiek rodzaj alkoholu. Za to, że zostawia ją na statku, a kiedy wraca, śmierdzi sake i zdzirami.

Bardzo chciała go nienawidzić, niestety nie mogła. Już prędzej nienawidziła siebie za fakt, iż ze wszystkich mężczyzn we wszechświecie, jej uczucia skierowane zostały akurat w jego stronę.

Jeśli chodzi o sprawy miłosne, doświadczenie Mutsu było równe prawie zeru. Prawie – bo zaliczyła przecież swój pierwszy pocałunek. Była kobietą, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę mentalność, bliżej jej było do faceta. Nie wierzyła w głupie zauroczenia czy ckliwe miłostki. Nie wiedziała, jak nazwać emocje, które odczuwała wobec Tatsumy. Nie wiedziała, a może bała się je nazwać…

Dziewczyna kucnęła pośród kabli. Spojrzała na szczątki tabletu. Dokładnie tak się w tym momencie czuła.


End file.
